


warmth from a cocona blanket (or maybe you?)

by riiorin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I DONT KNOW HOW TO SPACE LINES PROPERLY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izumi Iori is a Panicked Gay, M/M, angst but not really, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiorin/pseuds/riiorin
Summary: "I'll fight less with Iori so he doesn't waste his energy! I'll be a proper adult and look after him!" Riku beamed.Is what he promised himself a week ago. Yet here he was on set, bickering with Iori over something absolutely unnecessary."Nanase-san, please rest right now! Your health will deteriorate even more because of your stubbornness!"Riku knit his eyebrows, "Iori too! You're still a student and I'm older than you, I know that you're about to fall over from stress of managing school, being an idol and helping mana-"Iori gave him a pointed look, "Are you an idiot?!"
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	warmth from a cocona blanket (or maybe you?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was sleep deprived and proofread when i was having online classes lmfao please enjoy or not,,, i dont really know what i was doing,,,
> 
> head empty just thinking about the 5th anniv story where riku says he has a stash of iori's photos as he's waking up,, 
> 
> iori gay panic agenda ONWARDS

As far as Riku knew, all Iori did was a routine of personal grooming, eating, and several hours of studying and practicing. He couldn't help but feel bad for the younger whenever their shoots and other scheduled idol activities ran longer than the time allotted. Riku knew Iori's sensitivity with time and his schedule. As the self-proclaimed, Perfect High School student, he plans out everything he would do for the week and adjusts it whenever he has to. 

Riku's clumsiness is one of the only tasks that are spontaneous on Iori's schedule. 

Mugs, dishes, ceramics, and all objects that could be destroyed, all would've been nonexistent in their dorms if it weren't for Iori. These tasks are the most tedious if one were to ask the student. There wouldn't be a definite time that he could exactly pinpoint when Riku's mug breaking activities would occur. 

Riku always tried his best to not be a nuisance, 'I'm an adult!', he chanted in his mind while nearly knocking over their plant pot by the television.

"Ah-! Riku-kun, are you okay?", Sogo asked him as he rushed from the kitchen towards the common area.

"Sogo-san! Sorry... I was too busy thinking about... adult things..."

Sogo looked horrified and uttered out, "A-a-a-adult things?!" 

The redhead nodded, "I turned into an adult already, right?" 

"Still! It's 7 am, w-why were you thinking about 'A-adult things' -!" the older was going to lecture him about his 'adult things' thoughts before the redhead let out a sound of agreement.

"Because... even if I'm an adult, or even back when I was a child, I've always been clumsy, and Iori's always busy with school, or he's practicing. I know that, but I'm being a hindrance for Iori all the time!", Riku looked like he was fighting with himself as it had been on his mind for the longest time. 

Sogo let out a sigh, and muttered "Thank God." and then he turned to Riku who was staring at the plant pot like it just rejected him.

"You don't have to beat yourself up over it, Riku-kun. I'm sure Iori-kun's doing his best with adjusting it. You should just try to be more careful and take care of him when you feel the need to! It's what I've always done with Tamaki-kun. Maybe that'll help ease your worries?"

Riku pondered for a moment, then diverted his gaze from the plant pot towards the older and gave him a beaming smile, "Thank you Sogo-san! I'll fight less with Iori so he doesn't waste his energy! I'll be a proper adult and look after him!"

This Is what he promised himself a week ago. Yet here he was on set, bickering with Iori over something absolutely unnecessary. 

"Nanase-san, please rest right now! Your health will deteriorate even more because of your stubbornness!" 

Riku knit his eyebrows, "Iori too! You're still a student and I'm older than you, I know that you're about to fall over from stress of managing school, being an idol, and helping mana-"

Iori gave him a pointed look, "Are you an idiot?!"

They continued their staredown for a few more seconds until Yamato and Mitsuki decided to break them apart.

"Alright children, let's continue our shooting!" Yamato tried to lift up the mood, as he was met with awkward silence, he shot a glance at Mitsuki who was holding Iori's arm. 

Mitsuki laughed, "Ah kids these days, all I did back then was cry at Zero's performances!" 

The staff laughed, some chattering about the days they did that too. Iori stared at Riku, who was avoiding the younger's eyes. Iori could feel the headache coming already. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already past 10:00, he heard the director call out to them, saying something about the final shots so they could finally leave. Iori tried to estimate the amount of time it'd take before he could finally do his schoolwork. His mind in a frenzy on how to adjust his schedule, what he'd tell his groupmates to do, how to distribute the workload, and so on; he didn't realize that the director was calling him, to finish his last shots. 

As his turn was nearing its end, he heard their manager call out to him, "Iori-san. Someone named Myoui-san is calling you!" She jogged up to him holding his phone.

He squinted his eyes at her, trying to blink away the blurriness in his eyes. 

"Please decline it, I'll call her back when we're finished with the shoot." He responded quickly and proceeded to go back under the stage lights.

Riku stared at Iori, trying to make it seem like he wasn't really stealing glances at him. He saw how Iori would blink twice as fast, how he didn't even try to interact with anyone, even Mitsuki. How Iori didn't drink anything throughout their whole shoot. He continued to carefully observe Iori, the way he let out a sigh and bowed at the staff, and walked towards their manager. He saw how Tsumugi immediately gave Iori his phone and the worried look she gave him. Iori didn't pay any heed to that and instead grabbed his bag and rushed out. Tsumugi looked at Iori and the other group members, she ran towards the members and ushered them to their vehicle. 

When they reached their van, they all saw Iori's knitted eyebrows and stressed face in the far backseat, talking to someone over the phone. Riku gave Mitsuki a curious look, to which the latter just shrugged and made his way next to Iori, giving him a slight smile, which the younger Izumi returned tiredly. They all toned down their voices and made sure not to talk about anything controversial. At some point, most of them were drifting off to sleep. Iori continued to give directions to the person he was talking to. Riku saw Mitsuki offer a water bottle to Iori, which the latter shook his head too. 

After arriving at 11:15, they all slumped down on the chairs, apart from Iori who immediately ran to his room.

Yamato yawned, "Ichi's so diligent... I'm the one that gets tired by looking at him do all that."

They see Iori enter the kitchen, still clad in their attire from the shoot, grabbing a cup of water while still talking to someone. Riku could see him visibly irritated while answering the person he was talking to, trying to keep his anger intact. He settled on the counter as he laid his notebook on the table and wrote on it while talking.

Sougo looked at Iori with a worried expression, "Isn't Iori-kun asleep by this time? Shouldn't he be resting now?" 

Tamaki stood up and passed by Iori giving him a pat on his shoulder and drowsily muttering a 'good night'. The rest of the members returned to their rooms shortly after, saying a good night to Iori and the others. Nagi gave Iori a blanket, draping it over his shoulders. Mitsuki made Iori honey milk and added a few biscuits in case it'd take longer. He soon withdrew to his room too. Riku stood up after a while, he walked past Iori and muttered a good night, and tried to sleep. 

Riku tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't even after all his stirring. After remembering his talk with Sogo, he huffed and grabbed his blanket. He proceeded to the kitchen island, where he saw Iori drinking his honey milk staring at him with tired eyes. He could see Iori blinking rapidly before relaxing. 

"Nanase-san, what are you doing? It's nearly one in the morning, you should be sleeping!" Iori whispered at him.

"You should be asleep too!" Riku replied, volume going from high to low as he realized that everyone was asleep.

Iori's furrowed his eyebrows, "Nanase-san if all you intend to do is argue with me, I'd like to return to attending to my schoolwork." 

Riku's heart dropped, he wanted to give Iori some company, and possibly help him-- but as per usual all he did was cause him trouble.

As if taking turns, the younger's heart dropped at the redhead's expression.

"I-It's fine if you accompany me for a while, just... do whatever you want, Nanase-san." Iori tried to compose a sentence that could satisfy his heart's need to make Riku happy.

And it worked.

Riku's eyes lit up at his statement and he hurriedly scrambled to the seat beside Iori. Iori blushed at the sudden invasion and coughed to cover it up, though the red tips of his ears showed it all. 

"So," Riku trailed.

"What are you doing now?" 

Iori stared back at his planner and notes scattered, causing him emotional distress. 

"Fixing my schedule, and arranging my notes again." 

Riku hummed and wrapped the blanket on himself and stared at the blanket on Iori's shoulders. It had a Cocona print on it, and upon looking at it, Riku laughed out loud.

"Nanase-san, not so loud! What are you even laughing at?!" Iori shouted at him.

"Iori you're being loud too!" Riku retorted.

They glared at each other for a while, until Riku burst out laughing.

"I can't take you seriously when you've got Cocona resting on your shoulders!" Riku laughed.

Iori blushed, and before he could even say anything Riku stood up and grabbed the cups and plate Iori used and headed over to the sink to wash them.

"Be careful." Iori muttered out of habit, not looking up from his papers. Riku smiled at him.

Running water against ceramic mugs, was heard softly inside the kitchen area. Riku dried the dishes off with a towel and stared at Iori. He could see the high schooler leaning his cheek on his palm-- asleep. He smiled and finished his task. 

He slowly fixed Iori's things and snuck into his room to place them. He placed it on his desk, and after ignoring the blue bunny charm that was hidden in a container, he proceeded to go back to the kitchen. Iori was still fast asleep on the island, Riku smiled and poked his cheek. He readied his phone and opened the camera.

"Hey Iori, wake up. It’s time to go to bed!" He lined up his phone and took a photo the moment Iori opened his eyes then quickly whipped his phone into his back pocket. 

Iori shifted and the Cocona blanket fell from his shoulders. He stared at Riku for a few seconds then squinted at him and looked at his surroundings. 

Riku beamed at him, "You should shower then sleep! Let's go to bed together!"

Iori, still out of it, agreed and went to his room to grab his clothes. 

Meanwhile, Riku fixed his bed and laid on it dozing off, until he heard Iori enter his room. 

"Nanase-san, where did you put my papers?"

"On your desk." Riku replied with his eyes closed.

"Y-You... You entered my room?!" Iori spluttered out.

The redhead grinned at him, "It's fine I didn't really snoop around! Oh and come here, accompany me while I sleep!" 

If Iori wasn't already red at this point, he'd gone beet red by that statement alone, "Wh-What?! Nanase-san I-I have my own room a-and I need to finish my schoolwork--" 

Riku frowned at him, "No, I accompanied you earlier so now you have to help me and sleep!"

"I can do that in my room-"

"Here!"

"But-"

"Shut up Iori! Go to sleep!"

"Nanase-san--?!"

Riku grabbed Iori's hand, their faces just a few inches away. The older beamed at him, the younger panicked and ushered back from him, though their hands still linked together. Riku pulled Iori towards the bed with him. They could feel the warmth radiating off the other, both feeling at ease with each other. They stared at the ceiling for a few more moments. Riku smiled as he heard Iori's breathing slowing down.

He slowly rose up to grab his blanket, being extra careful as to not wake up Iori. He tried his best to fix his blanket with one hand, though it looked more like a wrinkly mess of fabric, it still covered both of them. 

Riku stared at Iori's face and moved his bangs to the side. He smiled, the younger looked so peaceful. He felt that Iori was definitely tired, he could see that the blue haired’s complexion was paler than usual. That Iori wasn't the 'perfect high school student' he always called himself, no one would ever be perfect. Iori was just Iori, a student trying to manage every aspect of his life properly. 

Iori shuffled to his side, close to Riku's face. Riku let a small smile on his face and tucked his sheets around Iori, and finally settled. His hand still laced with the others, the warmth of the other's presence rivaling the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally titled as ' riku's heartbreak from pot-kun ' aknakjgnkad
> 
> constructive criticism, comments and everything aside from hateful comments is highly appreciated!! thank you for reading!


End file.
